


Prepariam le nozze (e lo sposo)

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante si irrigidì di colpo.<br/>«Invitati?» domandò col tono tipico di chi scopre una trama ordita segretamente contro di lui «Quali invitati?».<br/>«I nobili dei dintorni» gli rispose Nero prontamente.<br/>«Non posso permettere che il principe si sposi senza organizzare una festa per la nobiltà» s'inalberò Vergil, fedele in tutto e per tutto alle tradizioni che gli erano state inculcate fin da bambino «E poiché questo matrimonio salverà le sorti del regno, deve essere celebrato con i più grandi fasti e sotto gli occhi del maggior numero di membri della nobiltà possibile».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepariam le nozze (e lo sposo)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Once Upon A Time_ per la [quinta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/87495.html) del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85684.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Missing moment di [quest'altra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2382449).  
>  **Wordcount:** 8320 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Vergil schioccò le dita con un gesto secco e subito nella sala si materializzò una schiera di servitori tutti ben vestiti e impomatati.   
Dante era sbalordito dal loro numero.   
«Lavatelo e portatelo dal sarto, in modo che possa essere pronto per il pranzo» ordinò il re indicando l'uomo.   
Dante arretrò di mezzo passo, intimorito mentre diversi servitori gli si accostavano.   
Lo ghermirono per le braccia e lo scortarono attraverso la sala quasi di peso.   
«E-ehi! Dove mi state portando?!» protestò il mercenario.   
Uno dei servi gli strappò Rebellion e, non appena Dante tentò di agguantarlo, l'uomo eluse la sua presa e si congedò con un: «La sua arma è in buone mani, signore», prima di dileguarsi, suscitando ulteriori lamentele da parte del mercenario.   
Le sue proteste si spensero una volta che ebbe varcato la porta e questa venne chiusa alle sue spalle.   
«Fate in modo che non possa andare in giro per il castello» riferì a bassa voce ad un altro servitore.   
Quest'ultimo annuì e si affrettò a seguire il gruppetto che era appena uscito.   
A quel punto Vergil si rivolse al figlio: «Devi farti medicare subito quella gamba».   
«Non è così grave come semb...» iniziò il ragazzo ma il re lo interruppe rivolgendosi ad altri servitori: «Accompagnatelo alle sue stanze e chiamate il medico! E fate in modo che non si affatichi troppo camminando! Poi portategli la sua sarta e fate sì che venga vestito come un vero principe!».   
«Subito mio signore» asserì un servo, prima di affiancarsi al principino porgendogli il braccio, in maniera tale che potesse utilizzare il suo supporto per camminare.   
Nero rivolse un'occhiata poco felice a suo padre, che a quanto pareva continuava a considerarlo una ragazzina fragile e incapace di essere autosufficiente.   
Sollevando il capo con un movimento altezzoso e stizzito insieme, il ragazzo allontanò il braccio del servitore e avanzò da solo zoppicando verso la porta.   
Dopo essere stato per un po' fermo in piedi, tornare a camminare gli faceva dolere ancora di più la caviglia; ciononostante Nero non accennò minimamente a fermarsi né a mostrare il minimo sintomo di dolore. Voleva dimostrare a suo padre che adesso che era veramente se stesso non aveva più bisogno di essere accudito e sorvegliato da tutti come se fosse un bambino.   
Uscì da solo e s'incamminò lentamente verso la sua stanza, dove trovò ad aspettarlo le sue cameriere personali - che vedendo entrare un ragazzo al posto della principessa arrossirono e si affrettarono a distogliere i loro sguardi perplessi.   
Vergil seguì il profilo claudicante del figlio con lo sguardo senza proferir parola fino a che non fu fuori dell'uscio. A quel punto tornò a parlare ai servitori che erano rimasti con lui nella sala: «Forza, al lavoro! C'è un matrimonio da preparare entro stasera!».   
Dante nel frattempo era stato condotto per svariati, immensi corridoi illuminati a giorno nonostante fosse ancora l'alba fino ad un'ala del castello che appariva più lugubre del resto dell'edificio e abbandonata.   
La prova definitiva di quanto quella zona fosse disabitata e ignorata dai servitori fu la stanza presso la quale Dante venne scortato: era grande e sembrava provenire da tempi di grandi fasti a giudicare dall'arredo sfarzoso e dall'enorme letto a baldacchino chiuso da drappi dorati polverosi.   
L'albino venne lasciato da solo nella stanza e chiuso all'interno. Non provò neppure ad uscire, certo che i suoi accompagnatori si fossero presi la briga di impedirgli di farlo: non sembrava essere riuscito ad entrare nelle grazie di Sua Maestà e probabilmente ciò era dovuto all'incantesimo che era riuscito in maniera del tutto involontaria a spezzare.   
«Be', potrò anche non piacergli, però... che razza di camera è questa?!» si chiese ad alta voce passeggiando sul pavimento, sollevando in tal modo una discreta quantità di polvere che lo fece starnutire ripetutamente.   
«Puah! È questo il modo di trattare gli ospiti qui?» si lamentò non appena riuscì a parlare senza rischiare di soffocare, asciugandosi le lacrime che gli erano fuoriuscite ai lati degli occhi.   
In quel momento la porta alle sue spalle si spalancò cigolando lievemente, facendolo sobbalzare e attirando la sua attenzione.   
«Che...?» esordì sgranando gli occhi nel vedere entrare una decina circa di belle donne in uniformi da cameriera piuttosto succinte «Chi siete?».   
«Mio signore...» si fece avanti una delle donne, quella che pareva essere la più matura del gruppetto «Il re ci ha ordinato di assistervi durante il bagno».   
Dante digrignò i denti in un'espressione a metà tra il sorpreso e l'imbarazzato, non tanto per il bagno - del quale aveva in effetti un gran bisogno - quanto piuttosto per il fatto che il re gli avesse mandato un aiuto per farlo - oltretutto  _femminile_.   
Le sue guance si tinsero di un colorito vivace mentre tra sé ipotizzava:  _«Forse non si fida a mandarmi dei maschi per le mie... inclinazioni...»_.   
«Be', potete dire al re che ho vissuto da solo finora e che sono capace di farmi un bagno da solo!» esclamò dando le spalle alle cameriere ed appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria sdegnata.   
«Mi spiace mio signore ma abbiamo ricevuto degli ordini ben precisi...» intervenne di nuovo la cameriera più anziana.   
Dante non fece in tempo a voltarsi che venne letteralmente fatto prigioniero di diverse paia di mani che lo ghermirono saldamente mentre le altre tiravano fuori da una grossa cassapanca una vasca in ottone e si accingevano a cominciare la processione da e per la stanza con l'obiettivo di riempirla d'acqua calda e di reperire del sapone.   
L'albino venne letteralmente placcato dalle sue "assistenti" e spinto supino sul pavimento, posizione che per le donne era più agevole per soverchiarlo e togliergli gli abiti sudici di tessuto scadente che indossava. Glieli strapparono letteralmente di dosso, sfoderando una forza che Dante non reputava possibile per delle semplici cameriere.   
In men che non si dica lo lasciarono completamente nudo e Dante fu costretto a raggomitolarsi seduto sul pavimento cercando di riscaldarsi col calore del suo stesso corpo, tremando visibilmente.   
Occorse ancora un po' prima che la vasca fosse finalmente piena. A quel punto le cameriere si spostarono per farlo entrare e non servirono molte sollecitazioni: Dante si affrettò a coprire la distanza che lo separava dalla vasca e a infilarcisi dentro. Nel farlo proiettò schizzi di acqua e schiuma - presente in abbondanza tale da rischiare di strabordare dalla vasca.   
«Oooooh...!» sospirò abbandonandosi contro le pareti tiepide e chiudendo gli occhi.   
Abituato com'era a lavarsi con acqua a malapena tiepida, quel bagno così caldo era una cosa molto più piacevole di quanto potesse essere per chi ci era abituato. Inoltre, per le sue membra stanche e provate dal lungo viaggio, era un vero toccasana.   
L'aroma del sapone - un intenso e complesso bouquet di profumi fioriti e dolci - contribuiva a rilassarlo.   
Mentre sonnecchiava con la testa reclinata all'indietro si sentì ghermire per la seconda volta.   
Aprì le palpebre e si ritrovò a guardare un folto assiepamento di cameriere che lo sovrastavano armate di spugne.   
Lo presero per le braccia e per le gambe, le tirarono in parte fuori dall'acqua e cominciarono a sfregare con vigore.   
Dante tentò di divincolarsi, colto alla sprovvista da quell'assalto, però lo trattenerono anche per le spalle e pure per la testa.   
Dita sottili ma forti gli frizionarono i capelli e ben presto fu costretto a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi per evitare che la schiuma lo accecasse.   
Venne pulito da capo a piedi, letteralmente. Non ci fu neanche un centimetro del suo corpo che sfuggì alle mani esperte delle cameriere, neanche le zone più intime.   
Quando arrivarono a lavargli la zona inguinale lui sobbalzò leggermente, emettendo uno stridulo verso di protesta.   
Una volta completamente insaponato lo spinsero sott'acqua. Riemergendo scosse la testa per togliersi i capelli bagnati e gocciolanti dal viso, quindi si mosse per alzarsi aiutandosi col bordo della vasca.   
In piedi con l'acqua tiepida fino alle ginocchia ebbe un tremito piuttosto pronunciato per l'escursione termica.   
Una cameriera gli si accostò da dietro e gli gettò un accappatoio addosso, nel quale Dante si affrettò ad avvolgersi prima di uscire e infilarsi un paio di pantofole approntate perché non si sporcasse i piedi.   
Un gran sbadiglio gli fece lacrimare gli occhi.   
«A questo punto me ne andrei a dormire...» borbottò in tono assonnato.   
«Mi spiace ma non può ancora riposare» gli rovinò i programmi la solita cameriera.   
«E perché?» Dante allargò le braccia con aria contrariata e indignata «Ormai sono pulito! Posso dormire qualche ora! Per riportarvi il vostro principino non ho chiuso occhio tutta la notte!» protestò.   
In quel momento qualcuno picchiettò vivacemente alla porta e Dante capì che a quanto pareva il suo destino era segnato.   
«Chi altro deve arrivare?» domandò in tono greve, palesemente scocciato.   
«Il sarto di corte» rispose un'altra cameriera più giovane mentre la collega più matura andava ad aprire la porta.   
Entrò un uomo slanciato coi capelli tenuti in piega rigidamente da qualche sostanza che li faceva sembrare quasi finti. Indossava un completo piuttosto elegante, tanto che Dante faticava un po' a pensare che fosse un semplice sarto.   
All'uomo si illuminarono gli occhi vedendo l'albino, che per contro percepì la spiacevole sensazione di essere sondato da capo a piedi oltre l'accappatoio.   
«Mio signore» disse facendo un profondo inchino «Sono al suo completo servizio».   
L'altro non sembrava essere poi così entusiasta come lui.   
«Può spogliarsi? Devo prenderle le misure...» continuò in tono cortese il sarto, togliendosi da una tasca dei pantaloni un metro arrotolato.   
Dante in un primo momento fu tentato di negarsi, bisognoso di dormire per qualche ora; poi però si ricordò dell'esercito di cameriere presenti che di certo non si sarebbero fatte alcuno scrupolo a placcarlo ed obbligarlo a fare cosa doveva, pertanto decise di spogliarsi di nuovo ma stavolta di sua spontanea volontà.   
Il sarto gli si affiancò subito srotolando il suo metro ed indicandogli volta per volta ogni arto che doveva stendere e la posizione in cui doveva mettersi.   
Fu una cosa piuttosto noiosa, tanto che Dante in più di un'occasione sbadigliò vistosamente ed in maniera maleducata.   
La stanchezza cominciava ad avere la meglio su di lui quando finalmente il sarto gli disse: «Signore ho finito».   
L'albino rilassò la schiena, curvandosi leggermente in avanti.   
«Era ora» commentò sbadigliando ancora.   
«I suoi vestiti dovrebbero essere pronti per il pranzo. Glieli farò recapitare nelle sue stanze. Con permesso... vado a lavorare...».   
Così dicendo si congedò e, dopo essersi inchinato profondamente un'altra volta, uscì dalla camera.   
«Anche noi ci ritiriamo, mio signore» intervenne la portavoce delle cameriere «La lasciamo riposare».   
Ciò detto le donne uscirono in fila indiana e chiusero l'uscio, concedendo finalmente a Dante un po' di pace.   
Quest'ultimo recuperò l'accappatoio e lo indossò di nuovo, non avendo altri indumenti che lo proteggessero dagli spifferi che riuscivano a penetrare senza apparenti problemi nella camera.   
Dante si avvicinò al letto e spostò le tende del baldacchino, constatando con un moto di sollievo istantaneo che i pesanti tendaggi avevano impedito alla polvere di andare a depositarsi sul letto.   
Balzò oltre le tende con uno scatto quasi felino, atterrando prono in mezzo al grande materasso.   
«Finalmente posso dormire...» esclamò con un sospiro, procedendo carponi verso la testata del letto.   
Scalzò la coperta da sotto i cuscini e vi si infilò sotto tirandola poi su fino al mento.   
Si distese su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi, sicuro che non sarebbe trascorso molto tempo prima che si assopisse.   
   
Dante venne svegliato da una serie di richiami che via via andavano crescendo in intensità.   
Riemerse dal sonno sollevando il viso dai cuscini nei quali era affondato - nel sonno si era girato fino a distendersi prono sotto le coperte - e sforzandosi di tenere aperte le palpebre, ancora appesantite dalla stanchezza del lungo viaggio.   
Riuscì a distinguere la solita cameriera chiacchierona di quella mattina che faceva capolino tra le tende, chiamandolo.   
«Cosa c'è adesso?» chiese l'albino biascicando un tantino le parole «Non mi avete già tormentato abbastanza...?».   
«Mio signore, il pranzo è pronto. Deve vestirsi» rispose in tono paziente la donna, sperando che almeno la menzione del cibo riuscisse a fare breccia nel suo cervello ottenebrato dal sonno.   
«Pranzo?» ripeté l'uomo, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso. L'accappatoio si era slacciato mentre si agitava, pertanto nel sollevarsi lasciò che il suo corpo venisse ammirato dalla donna, la quale - abituata ormai a prendersi anche cura del sovrano occasionalmente - non manifestò il minimo cenno di scandalo.   
«È-è già ora di pranzo?!» esclamò improvvisamente sveglio.   
Aveva dormito davvero tutta la mattina? A lui era sembrato di aver riposato solo per poche ore...   
«Sua Maestà e il principe la stanno aspettando in sala da pranzo» lo informò la cameriera, al che Dante sgranò gli occhi e si passò in fretta una mano sulla bocca, pulendo le tracce della bava che gli era caduta dalla bocca sul cuscino, mentre con l'altra cercava senza successo di rassettare i capelli spettinati.   
Rotolò sul materasso per arrivare al bordo e oltre di esso, finendo seduto sul pavimento. Si rialzò in fretta e si guardò intorno.   
«Dove sono i miei vestiti?» chiese guardandosi intorno.   
Non poteva far aspettare Nero né tantomeno suo padre. Non aveva intenzione di inimicarsi il re soltanto perché non era riuscito a svegliarsi in tempo per il pranzo.   
Oltretutto, adesso che era stata menzionata la prospettiva imminente di un pasto, doveva ammettere di cominciare ad avere un certo appetito.   
La cameriera gli porse una pila di scatole piuttosto ingombranti che Dante accolse tra le braccia con aria perplessa.   
«Cosa è tutta questa roba?» domandò.   
«I vostri abiti, appena recapitati dal sarto» gli spiegò la donna «Vi aiuto a indossarli?».   
«No, no» liquidò in fretta la questione l'albino «Faccio da solo. Adesso vai».   
Era convinto che la cameriera ci avrebbe messo troppo tempo a vestirlo e che avrebbe fatto molto più in fretta a fare da solo.   
La serva gli rivolse un'occhiata stupita ma fece come gli aveva detto e se ne andò.   
Dante a quel punto posò le scatole sul letto e cominciò ad aprirle.   
«Ma che diavolo...?» esordì tirando fuori una camicia bianca di tessuto liscio e cangiante alla luce che entrava dalle finestre.   
Il colletto era alto, stretto e rigido.   
Insieme a quella c'era un gilet blu scuro a doppiopetto piuttosto corto.   
Aprendo un'altra scatola vi trovò un paio di calzoni neri poco più lunghi della metà delle sue gambe e una enorme giacca dello stesso colore più corta sul davanti e munita di un lungo drappo diviso in due code sul didietro.   
Nell'ultima scatola erano stati riposti un paio di scarpe nere laccate con un tozzo tacco squadrato, un plastron bianco ricco di volant piuttosto vaporosi ed un paio di spesse calze bianche piuttosto alte.   
Dante rimase momentaneamente spiazzato dinanzi all'assurda quantità di strati di vestiti che avrebbe dovuto indossare e cominciò a infilarsi gli abiti in fretta.   
Impiegò moltissimo tempo a far sì che la camicia gli entrasse nei pantaloni e ad annodarsi il plastron sotto il colletto della camicia.   
Uscì dalla camera che stava ancora sistemandosi la giacca e corse nell'unica direzione consentitagli dal corridoio a fondo cieco in cui si trovava.   
Aiutandosi con la memoria, riuscì a ritrovare la strada per la "zona abitata" del castello e per fortuna incrociò un paio di cameriere che seppero scortarlo fino alla sala da pranzo.   
Si fermò un momento davanti alla porta chiusa per controllare di aver messo bene ogni parte del suo laborioso abbigliamento; dopodiché aprì uno dei battenti della porta, affacciandosi all'interno.   
Gli sguardi di Vergil e Nero si concentrarono su di lui in contemporanea, mettendolo un po' a disagio.   
I due erano già seduti ad un capo del lungo tavolo in legno situato al centro della sala, il re in cima e il figlio sulla destra. Un'altra sedia era posizionata alla sinistra di Vergil, assieme al servizio per mangiare.   
L'ultimo arrivato varcò la soglia e si diresse al suo posto, sottoponendosi in tal modo all'esame attento dei due reali.   
Nero si stupì di quanto Dante stesse bene con quegli abiti indosso. Riuscivano a mettere egregiamente in risalto la sua corporatura robusta e atletica.   
Vergil d'altro canto, notò solamente i suoi capelli in vergognoso disordine.   
«Spero che abbiate dormito bene» commentò in tono leggermente pungente, senza minimamente fare cenno alla sua chioma disastrata.   
«Sì, come non mi capitava da giorni» replicò Dante un po' impacciato mentre si sedeva a tavola. Era meglio non accennare alle pessime condizioni della camera che gli aveva concesso dato il suo temperamento piuttosto irascibile.   
Nero represse una risata vedendo lo sguardo venefico che suo padre rivolse al suo interlocutore. Non era abituato a conversazioni così informali, essendo lui il sovrano del regno.   
Lasciò cadere il discorso e schioccò le dita per richiamare l'attenzione di un servitore in piedi vicino alla parete alle sue spalle, in religioso silenzio. Quest'ultimo si fece rapidamente avanti, portandosi di fianco allo scranno su cui era seduto.   
«Sì, Vostra Altezza?» chiese con un inchino.   
«Servite il pranzo» ordinò a mezza voce.   
Mentre era impegnato a parlare, Dante e Nero si scambiarono uno sguardo ed il più giovane gli indicò con un gesto i capelli, al che il più vecchio si rese conto che per la fretta si era dimenticato di pettinarli e si affrettò a disciplinarli passandovi in mezzo le dita.   
Il servitore annuì e si allontanò ed il re tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione ai suoi commensali.   
Notò immediatamente il goffo tentativo di Dante di sistemare la chioma. Sapeva che quel futile tentativo di migliorarsi esteticamente gli era stato suggerito da suo figlio e ciò lo mandava in bestia.   
Stavolta non si sarebbe risparmiato in critiche: non poteva permettere che un villano simile, che si permetteva anche di arrivare in ritardo a pranzo, costringendolo ad aspettare, la passasse liscia.   
Per fortuna Nero precedette il suo impeto d'ira: «Padre, come procedono i preparativi per il matrimonio?».   
Vergil gli scoccò un'occhiata di sbieco prima di replicare con malcelata irritazione: «Piuttosto bene, anche se spero gli invitati riescano a presentarsi con così poco preavviso».   
Dante si irrigidì di colpo.   
«Invitati?» domandò col tono tipico di chi scopre una trama ordita segretamente contro di lui «Quali invitati?».   
«I nobili dei dintorni» gli rispose Nero prontamente.   
«Non posso permettere che il principe si sposi senza organizzare una festa per la nobiltà» s'inalberò Vergil, fedele in tutto e per tutto alle tradizioni che gli erano state inculcate fin da bambino «E poiché questo matrimonio salverà le sorti del regno, deve essere celebrato con i più grandi fasti e sotto gli occhi del maggior numero di membri della nobiltà possibile».   
Solo allora Dante parve realizzare a cosa stava realmente andando incontro e fu preso da un momento di panico: avrebbe dovuto sposarsi davanti ad una folla di gente dello stesso stampo di Sua Maestà e sottoporsi all'esame attento di tutti loro.   
Non era esattamente la scena che aveva immaginato lui: si sarebbe aspettato una cerimonia di una certa importanza - Nero era il figlio del re in fin dei conti - ma tutto sommato riservata, dopo la quale avrebbero festeggiato per qualche ora per poi ritirarsi in camera - possibilmente in quella di Nero, che di certo sarebbe stata più confortevole della sua - e festeggiare in intimità la loro notte di nozze.   
La sola idea di poter finalmente vedere Nero completamente nudo senza più doversi sentire in colpa come se fosse un maniaco bastava a cancellare buona parte dell'ansia che improvvisamente era sbocciata in lui.    
Le sue elucubrazioni e le sue preoccupazioni vennero messe a tacere in maniera definitiva quando la porta della sala si aprì ed entrarono diversi servitori trasportando alcuni carrelli in argento finemente cesellato sui quali trasportavano grossi vassoi coperti dello stesso materiale.   
I servitori si fermarono intorno alle sedie dei tre e rimossero i coperchi dalle pietanze.   
In quel momento Dante realizzò quanto fosse affamato: l'aroma del cibo lo colpì con l'intensità di un pugno e per riflesso iniziò a salivare in maniera piuttosto copiosa, benché si trattenesse dal farlo notare palesemente.   
Il suo stomaco brontolò a volume tanto elevato da essere distintamente percepito sia da Nero sia da Vergil ma entrambi tacquero, anche se per motivi diversi: il primo era divertito e intenerito insieme da quella spontanea manifestazione fisiologica mentre il secondo ne era palesemente sdegnato, trovandolo eccessivamente volgare.   
Dante non notò le reazioni dei due al rumore prodotto dal suo stomaco vuoto, troppo impegnato ad aspettare che lo servissero.   
Lui venne servito per ultimo nonostante fosse l'ospite: il re non tollerava che durante i pasti qualcuno avesse il piatto pieno prima di lui, neanche se era indicato dalle regole del galateo. Per lui si doveva servire le persone in ordine di importanza.   
I due reali attesero pazientemente che anche al loro ospite venisse servito il pranzo.   
Dante si leccò le labbra vedendo quanta roba aveva la possibilità di mangiare e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.   
«Be', buon appetito!» esclamò con entusiasmo prima di avventarsi sul suo piatto in maniera quasi animalesca.   
Vergil rimase con la forchetta a mezz'aria e l'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e l'inorridito vedendo con quale foga il suo futuro parente stesse dando soddisfazione al suo appetito. Sembrava quasi che non mangiasse da anni.   
Nero pareva non essere rimasto sconvolto quanto il padre, anche se tutto sommato non capiva che bisogno c'era di avventarsi in quel modo sul cibo, come se temesse che da un momento all'altro sfuggisse dal suo piatto.   
Ricordava di averlo visto mangiare in maniera simile alla locanda mentre viaggiavano verso il castello, ma aveva attribuito quell'eccesso di entusiasmo alle fatiche del lungo cammino fatto per scendere le montagne. Non l'aveva neppure sfiorato l'idea che di per sé Dante mangiasse in maniera tanto rozza. Addirittura pareva ignorare l'esistenza delle posate - ancora pulite appoggiate ai lati del suo piatto.   
Un po' si vergognava addirittura di essere lì ad assistere.   
L'ospite si leccò le punte delle dita una volta finito e sollevò il piatto chiamando: «Cameriere! Ancora!».   
Il servitore si avvicinò un po' esitante ed eseguì mentre l'albino sollevava gli occhi verso gli altri due.   
«Cosa c'è?» chiese perplesso, guardandosi addosso in cerca dell'anomalia che aveva attirato su di sé degli sguardi così sbalorditi e disgustati insieme «M-mi sono macchiato i vestiti? Spero di no, con tutta la fatica che ho fatto a metterli per bene...».   
Vergil era rimasto senza parole.   
«No, non si tratta dei vestiti, ti stanno così bene...» Nero esitò prima di continuare «È che...».   
«Nero... potresti cortesemente accompagnarmi fuori? Non mi sento molto bene...» intervenne Vergil alzandosi in piedi.   
Lanciò un'occhiata eloquente al figlio, che capì al volo e si affrettò ad imitarlo.   
«Tu continua pure a mangiare senza di noi, mh?» disse Nero al suo promesso sposo prima di allontanarsi dietro suo padre in direzione della porta.   
Dante non si fece il minimo scrupolo nel tornare all'attacco quando gli venne servita la seconda porzione.   
I due reali uscirono accostando la porta.   
«Vuoi davvero sposare  _quell'animale_?!» esplose il re ancora prima che suo figlio avesse finito di chiudere l'uscio.   
«Padre, è l'unico che possa spezzare la maledizione... e poi non ha solo cattive maniere! Mi ha protetto e riaccompagnato a casa...!» sbottò il principe.   
«È-è rozzo, volgare, sudicio e... e...!» ringhiò Vergil.   
«Io lo amo!» ribatté Nero con fervore, arrossendo «E non potrai mai accampare abbastanza scuse per convincermi a non sposarlo».   
Il re intrecciò le braccia sul petto ed inarcò un sopracciglio con aria altera.   
«Va bene, ma per stasera deve essere degno di essere presentato come tuo marito» impose.   
«Cioè?» domandò Nero sbattendo le palpebre.   
«Istruiscilo a dovere riguardo al comportamento a corte» sillabò Vergil, instillando la sua ira in ogni parola «Non voglio dare ai pettegoli nuovi argomenti di conversazione, chiaro?! Trasformalo in un nobile perfetto».   
«Ho mezza giornata a disposizione, posso insegnargli le basi ma...»   
« _Perfetto_ » ripeté il sovrano, puntandogli l'indice contro il petto.   
Davanti a tanta determinazione la sconsolazione del ragazzo dinanzi alla prospettiva dell'enorme lavoro che lo aspettava si trasformò in maniera positiva: quella era la sua occasione di dimostrare a suo padre cosa era capace di fare.   
«D'accordo! Vedrai che bella figura farà stasera» gli assicurò afferrando la maniglia della porta e tirandola a sé.   
Fece per precedere il re di nuovo in sala da pranzo ma si fermò sulla soglia vedendo Dante che si appoggiava di peso contro l'alto schienale portandosi una mano chiusa a pugno alla bocca e reprimendo a stento un rutto.   
Nero non si avvide neppure dello sguardo inceneritore comparso sul viso di suo padre a quell'ennesima manifestazione di maleducazione: marciò diretto verso il suo promesso sposo e l'afferrò per un braccio con presa stoica, cogliendolo di sorpresa.   
«Cosa c'è?» domandò Dante, guardandolo con espressione confusa mentre veniva obbligato ad alzarsi in piedi «Non è ancora finito il pranzo, no?».   
«Hai già mangiato a sufficienza mi pare» tagliò corto il più giovane, trascinandolo quasi di peso lungo la sala «Forza, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare in vista di stasera!».   
Furono le ultime parole che il re udì pronunciare al figlio prima che quest'ultimo uscisse dalla stanza sbattendosi forte la porta alle spalle.   
Nero trascinò Dante attraverso un'altra stanza piuttosto grande dalla quale arrivarono ad una enorme scalinata che conduceva ai piani superiori.   
Da come il più giovane lo ghermiva e dai suoi passi pesanti probabilmente era arrabbiato con lui, anche se Dante non capiva il motivo. Non aveva fatto niente di male - o forse sì e non se ne era accorto...?   
La camera di Nero non era molto distante dalle scale e la raggiunsero in poco tempo. Il ragazzo lo trascinò dentro, liberandolo dalla sua presa in malo modo; dopodiché si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un gesto irritato.   
A quel punto Dante si decise a chiedere: «Che cosa ho fatto?».   
Nero gli rivolse un'occhiata fulminante.   
«Ti rendi conto della figura che hai fatto davanti a mio padre?» chiese in tono forzatamente controllato.   
«Come?» fece il più grande, perplesso «Credevo che questi vestiti...».   
«No, Dante non si tratta dei vestiti!» esclamò esasperato il minore «Hai mangiato come se fossi un animale, ti pare il modo?!».   
Dante digrignò i denti in una smorfia di imbarazzo mentre le guance acquisivano colore.   
«I-io non mangio come un animale! Avevo fame!» si difese.   
«Tu hai sempre fame!» ringhiò Nero per contro «Mio padre ha minacciato di non sposarci perché non sei capace di comportarti in maniera civile e degna di chi sta per diventare marito del principe!».   
La notizia colse Dante in contropiede. Non gli era neanche venuta in mente la possibilità che potesse avere dei modi di comportarsi incivili.   
«E... cosa devo fare?».   
Stavolta ad essere colto alla sprovvista fu Nero, che non pensava avrebbe reagito in maniera tanto accondiscendente. Sembrava veramente dispiaciuto per i problemi che gli aveva causato e che gli importasse davvero molto del loro matrimonio.   
Nero apprezzò molto quella sua inattesa dimostrazione di affetto.   
«Ho detto a mio padre che ti avrei insegnato io come comportarti a palazzo» rivelò in tono piuttosto dispettoso «Se ci riesco non muoverà più una critica né verso di te né verso il matrimonio».   
«Devo imparare... a comportarmi come un nobile?» dal suo tono pareva quasi disgustato dall'idea.   
«Esatto, e in mezza giornata!» puntualizzò il più giovane.   
«È impossibile! Sono nato tra i popolani, non posso cambiare così tanto in così poco tempo!» protestò Dante.   
«E invece devi riuscirci!» Nero gli si fece dappresso e gli affondò un dito nel petto con aria accusatoria «Altrimenti non potremo sposarci!».   
Lesse diverse emozioni negli occhi del suo partner ma alla fine, tra le tante, parve vincere la determinazione: «D'accordo, da cosa iniziamo?».   
Nero prese a girargli intorno, osservandolo attentamente mentre ponderava.   
«Direi di cominciare... dal portamento» disse, premendogli una mano in mezzo alla schiena prima di allontanarsi.   
«Ah, questo è facile!» rise Dante, voltandosi verso di lui.   
Spinse in fuori il petto, raddrizzando le spalle e sollevando la testa con sguardo fiero.   
Era ovvio che stesse esagerando di proposito la postura in una sorta di scherno all'atteggiamento sussiegoso di certi nobili pieni di loro; tuttavia, non c'era il tempo per gli scherzi.   
Nero prese dal contenitore in metallo accanto al caminetto un vecchio attizzatoio sbeccato e tornò verso l'altro nascondendolo dietro la schiena.   
Quando gli fu abbastanza vicino estrasse l'oggetto e con esso gli pungolò l'addome.   
«Tieni dentro quei pettorali, non siamo nell'esercito» esclamò nel farlo.   
Dante parve sgonfiarsi come un pallone bucato.   
«Ahio!» gemette «Ma che modi so...»   
«Schiena e spalle dritte, così!» lo interruppe Nero sistemandolo come doveva «Non stare come un soldatino sull'attenti, nessun nobile è mai stato nell'esercito».   
Dante rimase fermo com'era stato messo. Si sentiva un po' a disagio, non essendo abituato a stare in quella maniera.   
«Bene, ora cammina» gli ordinò Nero.   
L'altro eseguì, ma ebbe appena il tempo di fare un paio di passi che avvertì l'attizzatoio abbattersi di fianco alla sua rotula sinistra.   
«Ahi!» gridò pieno di rabbia, piegandosi a carezzare il punto dolente «Non puoi  _dirmi_  cosa sbaglio invece di massacrarmi con quell'arnese?!».   
«Così i tuoi errori si imprimeranno meglio nella tua mente» spiegò Nero, picchiettandosi leggermente la punta dello strumento sul palmo aperto della mano libera «Cos'era quello? Nessuno cammina in maniera tanto ridicola, sembravi una marionetta!» soggiunse agitando l'attizzatoio ad indicare le sue gambe.   
Dante arrossì imbarazzato e irritato insieme.   
«Visto che sei tanto bravo perché non mi fai vedere te come dovrei fare?» domandò in tono di sfida il più grande.   
«Certo, guarda bene».   
Nero raddrizzò per bene le spalle e, guardando avanti, fece una breve passeggiata per la stanza camminando davanti al suo partner.   
Nel seguire il movimento delle sue gambe - molto fluido e armonioso, ben diverso da quello che aveva cercato di fare lui - la sua attenzione venne attirata dal suo fondoschiena. Indubbiamente, i suoi abiti regali riuscivano a sottolineare la bellezza delle sue forme maschili molto più rispetto agli indumenti umili che lui gli aveva procurato al posto del suo vestito ormai ridotto ad uno straccio nel corso del loro viaggio.   
Dante arrossì mentre la sua fantasia andava a briglie sciolte ben lontano dal momento in cui si trovavano. Cominciò ad avvertire una certa calura e il desiderio di togliersi i vestiti mentre al tempo stesso percepiva la sua virilità rinvigorirsi.   
«Capito?» fece Nero voltandosi una volta finita la sua "sfilata".   
Dante assentì solamente con un movimento del capo, incapace di articolare suoni comprensibili.   
Se avesse potuto il suo sangue ribollente sarebbe esploso fuori da ogni orifizio possibile.   
«Bene, adesso riprova».   
Dante stavolta riuscì a camminare in maniera meno rigida e più spontanea, benché d'istinto fosse portato ad abbassare la testa a guardare dove metteva i piedi.   
Dopo un paio di strigliate e di colpi d'attizzatoio a causa di quel suo "difetto", il ragazzo decise di passare a maniere un po' più drastiche mettendogli sulle spalle e sulla testa diversi tomi piuttosto pesanti.   
«C-cosa devo fare con questi?» chiese incuriosito e un po' intimorito insieme.   
«Cammina senza farli cadere» gli disse Nero.   
Mentre Dante si cimentava in quella strana prova di abilità, il principino ne approfittò per chiamare la servitù e farsi portare in camera il pranzo, avendolo boicottato per cominciare quanto prima l'addestramento del suo promesso sposo.   
I servi gli portarono cibo in abbondanza per sfamare due persone; ciononostante, Nero si guardò bene dal chiedere a Dante se ne volesse un po', fingendo addirittura di non notare gli sguardi che di tanto in tanto il più grande gli lanciava con aria di desiderio.   
Il più giovane riusciva a mangiare in maniera educata anche dovendo tenere il piatto sulle ginocchia. Faceva una strana impressione a Dante, abituato a veder mangiare con un po' più di foga e soprattutto utilizzando le mani.   
«Per quanto ancora dovrò girare per la stanza?» chiese in tono alterato, dirigendosi verso il principino ed osservandolo portarsi alla bocca un pezzetto di carne «Sono stanco di stare a guardarti mangiare!».   
Nero si prese tutto il tempo per masticare il boccone con calma e deglutirlo prima di rispondere: «Mi sembra che il tuo portamento sia migliorato... quindi passiamo alla prossima lezione».   
Ciò detto si alzò in piedi e posò sul vassoio quel che restava del suo pranzo, prendendo un altro piatto e riempiendolo di cibo. Prese anche delle posate e portò il tutto ad un tavolo un po' in disparte, posizionato sotto una grande finestra.   
Una volta sistemato il tutto sul piano, Nero sollevò lo sguardo verso il più grande esclamando: «Be', che aspetti? Forza, vieni qui!».   
Dante si mosse perplesso verso di lui, scoprendo che stava prendendo confidenza con il suo nuovo modo di camminare.   
Si fermò davanti a Nero, che gli tolse i libri che ancora aveva sulle spalle e sulla testa, prima di scansare la sedia e fargli cenno di sedersi.   
L'altro eseguì senza capire quale fosse il suo fine, almeno fino a che Nero non gli mise in mano coltello e forchetta spiegandogli come usarli e come comportarsi dignitosamente a tavola.   
Fu una spiegazione stranamente veloce anche se ricca di contenuti. Dante iniziò a perdersi circa a metà discorso e a pensare al fatto che Nero in quel momento si trovava molto vicino, addirittura troppo.   
Riusciva a sentire il suo corpo che si strusciava al suo in maniera innocente ma chiaramente percepibile mentre gli illustrava il galateo a tavola.   
L'uomo percepì il suo viso accalorarsi di nuovo ma tentò di nascondere quantomeno l'altra sua reazione.   
«Adesso prova a mangiare» gli disse Nero una volta terminata la sua spiegazione.   
Dante impugnò forchetta e coltello e - cercando di non distrarsi con l'incombente figura del suo partner e al tempo stesso ricordare le nozioni appena recepite - s'impegnò a mangiare secondo il galateo.   
Il suo giovane tutore privato non parve trovare difetti nella sua prova tali da giustificare ulteriori utilizzi dell'attizzatoio per rimproverarlo.   
Dante dal canto suo non apprezzava particolarmente quel tipo di atteggiamento dinanzi al cibo. Essere costretto a tagliare la carne e mangiarla in piccoli bocconi gli faceva passare l'appetito; difatti non riuscì a svuotare il piatto.   
Nero attribuì la colpa per quella mancanza improvvisa di fame all'abbondante pasto fatto solo poche ore prima; ciononostante, decise di proseguire e servirgli anche il dessert assieme ad ulteriori spiegazioni.   
Anche stavolta Dante se la cavò molto meglio del previsto, cogliendo completamente alla sprovvista il principe con la sua stranamente rapida capacità di apprendimento.   
Quantomeno il dolce riuscì a finirlo.   
Appoggiando il cucchiaio sul tavolo, si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia cacciando un sospiro.   
«Cos'altro manca?» domandò, benché una parte di lui temesse la risposta.   
Nonostante tutto se l'era cavata abbastanza bene e soprattutto in fretta. Era ansioso di arrivare al termine di quel supplizio per potersi finalmente concedere un po' di intimità con il suo promesso sposo.   
Non aveva in programma di fare niente di osceno prima delle nozze, però almeno un bacetto vero - non come quello che si erano scambiati sulla montagna - non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto.   
Nero fece per rispondere al suo quesito ma venne preceduto da alcuni colpi battuti sulla porta.   
«Avanti» esclamò perentorio il ragazzo.   
Un paio di cameriere entrarono trasportando delle scatole che a Dante risultarono dolorosamente familiari.   
«Posatele pure sul letto» ordinò il ragazzo senza neppure dare loro il tempo di parlare.   
Le due donne obbedirono in silenzio, adagiando i vari pacchi in due pile ordinate sul materasso; dopodiché se ne andarono via come ombre.   
Una volta rimasti nuovamente soli, Dante si alzò dalla sedia e seguì Nero verso il letto.   
«Altri vestiti nuovi?» chiese con una punta di esasperazione nella voce.   
«Questi non sono semplici vestiti nuovi» gli fece presente il suo compagno, aprendo uno dei pacchi più grandi «Sono gli abiti per il matrimonio».   
Così dicendo estrasse una grande camicia bianca con le maniche lunghe ed il fondo di esse stretto da un elastico a dare una forma a corolla di fiore.   
Sul petto, proprio sotto il colletto, il tessuto esibiva una quantità di increspature tali e talmente vaporose da dare al capo un che di eccessivamente femminile.   
Dante rabbrividì impercettibilmente notando che la taglia di quella camicia era la sua.   
«Appena in tempo per la lezione di ballo» dichiarò con nonchalance Nero, affrettandosi a togliere dalle scatole anche le altre parti del completo.   
Benché l'attenzione di Dante al momento fosse concentrata sulla serie di indumenti raffinati che il suo principino stava dispiegando sul copriletto, la sua mente riuscì comunque a captare le parole "lezione di ballo".   
«Eh?» se ne uscì perplesso «A cosa servono delle lezioni di ballo adesso? Non dovevi insegnarmi le cose basilari?».   
Essendo di umili natali, non aveva mai ballato in vita sua e non gli sembrava ora il momento migliore per cominciare. Oltretutto, reputava quel genere di attività più adatte alle donne che agli uomini.   
«Questo  _è_  basilare» gli fece presente il suo interlocutore, senza smettere di sistemare i vestiti «Si dà il caso che qui ci sia la tradizione che alla festa dopo la celebrazione del matrimonio siano i novelli sposi ad aprire le danze» spiegò.   
Dante sgranò gli occhi ed aprì e richiuse svariate volte la bocca senza pronunciare alcun suono dotato di significato.   
La sua espressione parlava da sola; ciononostante ad essa fu ben lieto di aggiungere uno sbalordito ed indignato: «Cosa?!» non appena ebbe ritrovato la capacità di parlare.   
«Hai capito benissimo» tagliò corto Nero iniziando a spogliarsi a cominciare dalla giacca e dal gilet.   
Il viso di Dante prese fuoco non appena vide le punte dei suoi capezzoli far capolino tra i lembi aperti della sua camicia, inturgidite lievemente per il freddo. Balzò addirittura indietro, quasi temesse che l'altro lo aggredisse.   
«Che vuoi fare così?» domandò ansioso, badando a tenere a freno le proprie mani desiderose di aiutarlo nell'impresa.   
«Mi cambio. Devo provare il completo della cerimonia per assicurarmi che sia della mia misura» spiegò innocentemente il ragazzo, togliendosi anche i pantaloni.   
«E-e devi farlo proprio qui, davanti a me?» chiese mentre si voltava a dargli le spalle, incapace di reggere oltre quello spettacolo senza fare qualcosa.   
«Mi hai già visto spogliarmi o sbaglio?» rimbeccò Nero osservando la sua ampia schiena «E poi di cosa devi vergognarti? Siamo fatti nello stesso modo e per di più stiamo per sposarci! Dovrai farci l'abitudine, sai?».   
«Sì, certo che lo so! È-è solo che... ecco...» le parole si spensero in bocca a Dante mentre arrossiva sfiorandosi con una mano il cavallo dei calzoni, ben visibile a causa della camicia infilata alla perfezione in essi. Il suo corpo stava manifestando con fin troppa forza ciò che sentiva dentro.   
 _«Dannazione come vorrei poter fare l'amore con lui adesso! Perché non lo capisce?!»_  protestò sofferente tra sé.   
Nero si concentrò sul cambio d'abito lasciando che Dante rimanesse pure girato. Non aveva voglia di discutere riguardo il suo senso del pudore curiosamente acuto.   
Dal canto suo Dante si impegnò a cercare di calmare il suo ardore, in modo che una volta che si fosse girato la prima cosa che il più giovane potesse notare non fosse il profilo della sua erezione.   
Ci mise poco a vestirsi se paragonato al tempo che il più grande ci aveva impiegato a indossare i suoi vestiti. Del resto, lui era abituato a certi tipi di abbigliamento.   
«Allora? Come sto...?» esclamò il ragazzo facendo una piroetta sul posto con aria volutamente frivola per attirare l'attenzione del più grande e convincerlo a voltarsi.   
Quest'ultimo notò come prima cosa la ricchezza di accessori del suo partner: portava una cravatta azzurra piuttosto voluminosa ornata da un fermaglio con una grossa pietra trasparente simile ad un diamante che brillava a seconda della direzionalità della luce che lo investiva; i bottoni che chiudevano le maniche della marsina erano in madreperla e la cintura in pelle lavorata che gli sosteneva i calzoni neri aveva una grossa fibbia dorata. Sembrava in tutto e per tutto un nobile pronto per una grande festa.   
Inoltre, la foggia degli abiti sembrava essere stata studiata appositamente per mettere in risalto le sue spalle piuttosto larghe e la corporatura atletica. Evidentemente il re era intenzionato ad evitare equivoci: voleva che tutti gli invitati si rendessero conto del fatto che lui aveva un figlio maschio - ed anche di bell'aspetto.   
«Wo-wow...» fu tutto ciò che Dante riuscì a commentare.   
Il più giovane sorrise e gli si avvicinò, afferrandolo per il risvolto della giacca ed attirandolo verso di lui.   
«Adesso tocca a te».   
«D-devo cambiarmi anche io...  _ora_?» chiese incredulo e imbarazzato.   
Aveva stoicamente resistito alla tentazione della stretta vicinanza del corpo di Nero nudo, riuscendo anche a nascondere le sue voglie; tuttavia, non pensava di avere alcuna possibilità di farlo se era lui a doversi spogliare.   
«Vediamo come ti stanno i vestiti, così magari possiamo mandarli a sistemare nel caso ci siano dei problemi...» gli disse Nero in tono spiccio, girandogli intorno per aiutarlo a sfilare la giacca «E poi... pensi di essere capace di metterlo da solo più tardi?» soggiunse in tono malizioso, gettando la marsina dall'altra parte del letto «Non possiamo aspettare per ore che tu sia pronto e penso che ti trovi più a tuo agio a spogliarti davanti a me piuttosto che sotto gli occhi di una schiera di cameriere...».   
Dante deglutì rumorosamente tentando di nascondere il suo disappunto e la sua vergogna alla sola idea di ritrovarsi nuovamente alla mercé di quelle cameriere perverse.   
«Okay...» concesse, aiutandolo nel suo compito.   
Nero gli denudò la parte superiore del corpo, rimanendo piacevolmente colpito dai solchi ben delineati della sua muscolatura tonica. L'unica volta che era riuscito a scorgerlo nudo non aveva avuto il tempo né la vicinanza necessari a notare quel genere di particolari. I suoi occhi e le sue mani apprezzarono tantissimo le forme scolpite del suo corpo.   
Nero avrebbe voluto soffermarsi ulteriormente nella contemplazione delle sue membra nude, avventurandosi anche nella loro esplorazione, ma avevano altre cose da fare e lui dovette sopprimere quel suo desiderio, suo malgrado.   
 _«Avremo tempo più tardi per questo...»_  si disse tra sé per convincersi a spostare le mani ad aiutare Dante a calare le braghe.   
Quella notte avrebbe potuto soddisfare tutte le sue curiosità.   
Il più vecchio rimase completamente nudo nel giro di pochi minuti.   
Nero andò a prendere la camicia e gliela porse perché la indossasse mentre lui prendeva le calze e i calzoni corti dal letto.   
Dante si sentiva a disagio ad essere aiutato da lui a vestirsi a causa delle sue mani che lo toccavano in continuazione.   
Nero per contro adorava toccarlo e prendere così poco a poco confidenza col suo corpo.   
L'ultima cosa che il ragazzo gli mise fu la cravatta, di un bel rosso carminio. Gliela legò sotto il risvolto della camicia con gesti esperti e rapidi; dopodiché lasciò cadere le mani ad accarezzargli il petto mentre gli occhi salivano ad incatenarsi a quelli dell'altro.   
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo prima che entrambi tornassero presenti a loro stessi.   
Distolsero gli occhi e Nero si schiarì la voce, allontanandosi di qualche passo per guardarlo.   
«Stai bene così» commentò ammirandolo.   
«Menomale... perché questi pantaloni sono un po' stretti...!» replicò Dante a disagio.   
«Davvero?» chiese l'altro «È strano, il sarto ti ha preso le misure stamani... forse devi solo abituartici».   
Dante tentò di forzare un po' il tessuto e notando che effettivamente pareva stare cedendo almeno in parte gli diede ragione.   
«Va bene» acconsentì facendo spallucce.   
«Bene, adesso torniamo alle lezioni di ballo».   
Così dicendo Nero lo prese per mano e lo riportò verso il centro della camera.   
Si posizionò mettendogli una mano sul fianco e prendendo quella di Dante nella propria, indicandogli di porre quella libera sulla sua spalla.   
Tutta quella vicinanza era un po' troppa per gli standard di Dante, il quale però non produsse alcun commento in merito.   
«Cerca di seguire i miei passi, okay?».   
Così dicendo Nero cominciò a muoversi e Dante goffamente tentò di imitarlo.   
Volteggiarono per la stanza per qualche momento prima che il più grande, sempre più in difficoltà a causa della sua inesistente esperienza in merito al ballo, calpestasse i piedi del più giovane facendolo franare a terra scompostamente.   
«Ah!» gemette quando sbatté il sedere sul pavimento.   
«Uh... scusa, non l'ho fatto di proposito...» si affrettò a scusarsi Dante chinandosi in avanti per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.   
Nel fare il movimento si udì un forte  _strap_  che parve riecheggiare nel silenzio della camera.   
L'espressione di Dante si tramutò improvvisamente in uno sguardo scioccato.   
«D-Dante? Che cos'era quel rumore?» domandò Nero lanciandogli un'occhiata minacciosa.   
Il cipiglio del più grande mutò di nuovo divenendo imbarazzato.   
«I pantaloni... si sono scuciti...» rivelò.   
Il più giovane sbatté le palpebre e si rimise in piedi da solo, aggirando Dante per controllare il danno.   
Arrossì vedendo che l'indumento si era aperto proprio sulla cucitura centrale sul lato posteriore. Lo strappo era notevolmente ampio ma per fortuna a coprirgli il fondoschiena c'erano le calze.   
«Come hai fatto a romperli?!» esclamò il più giovane emettendo un enorme sospiro di esasperazione.   
Dante si raddrizzò e si voltò per mascherare alla sua vista il suo fondoschiena.   
«Te l'avevo detto che erano troppo stretti!» protestò.   
Il principe si passò una mano sugli occhi mentre ponderava sul da farsi. Decise di correre ai ripari quanto prima e fece chiamare con urgenza il sarto.   
L'uomo si presentò in camera pochi minuti più tardi, trafelato per la fretta con cui aveva dovuto arrivare dal principe.   
Quest'ultimo gli mostrò l'indumento rotto e gli intimò non solo di ricucirlo, ma anche di allargarlo un po'.   
Nel mentre che Nero impartiva i suoi comandi, Dante se ne stava seduto sul letto cercando di non dare nell'occhio poiché era stato privato dei calzoni e costretto a mostrarsi con le sole calze a coprirgli le gambe e le zone più intime.   
Per la verità il tessuto in sé era parecchio sottile, pertanto il riparo che offriva da sguardi indiscreti era pure poco.   
Non si era mai vergognato tanto in vita sua: nel momento in cui si erano strappate le braghe aveva temuto che fosse stata tutta colpa sua per aver fatto qualcosa di strano. Si era sentito mortificato in un certo senso.   
Strinse le cosce per nascondere i suoi attributi - benché fosse un po' inutile date le loro dimensioni - e rimase con lo sguardo basso fino a che il sarto non fu uscito di corsa, impaurito dalle ire e dal malcontento del principe.   
A quel punto Nero si voltò a guardare di nuovo Dante, soppesando con lo sguardo la sua condizione.   
«Devo rimanere così svestito fino a che quello non torna?» volle sapere il più grande, osando solo allora incrociare gli occhi del suo promesso sposo.   
«Uhm... no, non credo. Puoi rimettere gli altri pantaloni» rispose aggirando il letto per andare a recuperare gli altri calzoni.   
Dante rimosse la giacca prima di rimettersi i pantaloni, rimanendo solo col gilet e la camicia per timore di scucire anche quella nel muoversi.   
Indossò i pantaloni e si rialzò, tornando nel punto dove erano poco prima.   
«Avrai un po' capito come funziona, mh? Quindi cerca di starmi dietro senza pestarmi i piedi» lo riprese il minore riassumendo la posizione del ballo.   
«Non l'ho fatto di proposito!» asserì Dante in tono burbero.   
Ripresero le prove.   
Nero sembrava prestare adesso molta più attenzione ai movimenti di Dante, probabilmente per evitare altri incidenti come quello di poco prima.   
Anche quest'ultimo tentava di assecondare molto di più i passi del suo partner, riuscendoci seppur in maniera goffa e scoordinata.   
Stavano ballando insieme ed erano completamente soli. Sarebbe stata una situazione piuttosto romantica se solo Dante non fosse stato tanto imbranato a danzare.   
La seconda volta che il maggiore gli calpestò i piedi e l'altro rischiò di finire a terra, Dante fu più lesto a reagire: si tuffò in avanti e lo afferrò cingendogli i fianchi.   
Così facendo lo sostenne in una postura semisdraiata molto simile ad un audace passo di danza.   
Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo prima che il maggiore aiutasse il compagno a riacquisire la postura eretta.   
«Mi spiace... non sono tagliato per questo tipo di cose, è troppo difficile...» disse.   
«Oh, non cominciare a lagnarti e scusarti per nulla. Hai solo bisogno di pratica» rimbeccò Nero.   
«Sì, ma... non abbiamo tempo! Il matrimonio è stasera» gli fece presente  Dante.   
«Vuol dire che proveremo finché non verranno a chiamarci per le prove generali della cerimonia. Abbiamo ancora delle ore e non intendo arrendermi a questo punto!» controbatté Nero con decisione.   
Il suo spirito combattivo finì col contagiare anche Dante, che annuì per poi tornare in posizione.   
Come il principe aveva detto, passarono le ore successive a volteggiare per la stanza.   
Dante pareva impegnarsi seriamente stavolta, anche se ciò non gli impedì di muovere un vero e proprio assalto ai poveri piedi di Nero. Quest'ultimo arrivò alla conclusione che probabilmente le sue estremità inferiori dopo quella serata sarebbero state distrutte, però avrebbe potuto ballare dignitosamente col suo novello sposo e tanto gli bastava.   
Dante iniziava appena a muoversi con un po' più di sicurezza quando bussarono alla porta ed il sarto entrò assieme ad una cameriera.   
Dante lasciò andare Nero e si diresse a passo veloce verso l'uomo.   
«Datemi i miei pantaloni» ordinò minaccioso e all'altro non rimase altro che ubbidire mormorando delle flebili scuse nel tentativo di distoglierlo dal proposito di ucciderlo.   
Mentre il più grande andava a cambiarsi in disparte, oltre un paravento monocromatico di un sobrio color salmone.   
«Mio signore, Sua Maestà desidera che entrambi lo raggiungiate nella sala della celebrazione» avvisò la cameriera in tono sottomesso.   
«Riferisci al re che saremo da lui tra poco» rispose Nero, congedando entrambi i servi con un gesto della mano.   
Quando la porta si fu richiusa il ragazzo esclamò: «Hai sentito? È giunta l'ora!».   
«Per fortuna che quel sarto è riuscito a ridarmi indietro i pantaloni appena in tempo...».   
Dante cambiò volutamente argomento per cercare di distrarsi dall'agitazione che gli era improvvisamente sbocciata in petto udendo l'annuncio della cameriera.   
Avrebbe dovuto dimostrare ciò che Nero gli aveva appena insegnato e senza fare errori.   
«Sei pronto?».   
Il principe fece capolino oltre il paravento mentre l'altro finiva di allacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni.   
«Sì, adesso non stringono più» commentò un po' a disagio «Forza, andiamo» esclamò allungando una mano a prendere quella del più giovane.   
Intrecciarono le dita per rafforzare l'unione e si diressero insieme verso la porta.   
Verso il loro destino.


End file.
